


Christmas Miracles

by pyrosgf



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the aiholidabash 2009 on LiveJournal.</p>
<p>Prompt: Danny dreads spending his 1st Christmas w/o Sophia. Can include any/all of the other Idols. Include a flashback scene of one of their Christmases spent together before she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRADAMBOMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRADAMBOMB/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It’s Christmas and the gang’s all here, in theory anyway. My mind is a million miles away as I observe the party unfolding in front of me.

Michael is sitting in a far corner of the room playing with his children. What a heartwarming sight it is to see a grown man coming down to his children’s level. He’s a genuinely good guy. 

Lil is sitting at the table laughing at her husband’s lame attempts in getting the children to settle down. She’s much happier than I have seen her in ages. I barely remember a time on tour that had her looking so genuinely happy. She was too busy putting on a cheery face for the cameras, but you could tell despite everything that she wasn’t really happy. The poor thing only ever spoke of her children. Lil really loves music and performing, but I think the tour was it for her.

Allison and Adam are in the center of the floor playing Candyland and laughing up a storm at goodness only knows what. Adam really is a big kid and I’m sure it helps Allison to have someone around who will goof off with her. Allison’s smile and joyful infectious laughter fill up the room as Adam teases her about landing on the Gloppy the Chocolate Monster space. They really are quite the pair. They are _almost_ the closest pair of the group, like brother and sister. That title however goes to Kris and Adam. Those two are always together, though at the moment Kris is missing from the room.

Megan and Anoop are huddled by the fire as Megan cradles her sleeping son in her arms. Those two don’t even realize what is happening between them, but the rest of the world sees it.

Scott and Todd are over by the dessert table and I watch them for a moment as Todd explains briefly to Scott the spread of treats that adorn the table. They are amazing to watch because sometimes they really do function as one person. Of course at this point Scott’s only concern is how much chocolate is on the table, but Todd appears to be holding out on that particular bit of information for as long as he can. 

Matt is busy tinkling the ivories on the baby grand. Some of the 19 Entertainment families are here and one adorable little redheaded girl is keeping Matt busy with her Christmas song requests. Matt looks pleased to oblige her as he scoots to the side of the piano bench and pats the space beside him. The little girl climbs up to sit beside him, her eyes sparkling as Matt breaks into Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. My heart swells at the look on Matt’s face. He will make such a good father someday.

The only Idol I aforementioned who is noticeably absent is our American Idol. I could swear I had seen him earlier. I suppose he and Katy snuck off for some private time. 

Then there’s me, Danny Gokey, the lone wolf at this party. It’s Christmas and for once I don’t feel any Christmas spirit. It will never be Christmas without her. Sophia _made_ Christmas, with her warm smile and mischievous eyes. During this time of year that woman was always up to something.

Our first Christmas as husband and wife is still so fresh in my memory. Sophia had been sneaking around for days and I couldn’t quite figure out what she was up to. That is, until Christmas morning when she woke me up. My beautiful sweet wife was standing before me in a dainty little Ms. Santa getup complete with Santa hat and was holding a beautifully wrapped box that she so excitedly shoved into my hands.

“Open it!” Her voice is still so clear in my mind.

Upon closer inspection I noticed the box had holes in the top and I knew for sure that this present hadn’t been under the tree the night before when we went to bed.

“Sophia… Honey what did you do?”

“Open it!” was her only reply.

Hesitantly I lifted the lid from the box to find a tiny little ball of orange fur. I reached in to touch it and a sweet little face uncurled from a warm little body before it rose to its feet. This tiny kitten was rubbing its face against my hand and the contented purr that followed melted my heart.

“His name is Gingie. Do you like him? I wanted to get you the perfect gift and I thought this little guy would be good company.”

“Oh Honey, he’s perfect.”

I lifted Gingie from the box and sat him in my shirt pocket. He snuggled down into the pocket as I reached over to kiss my beautiful wife.

“I love you Danny, always.”

I’m pulled from my thoughts by a voice coming from behind me.

“Merry Christmas.”

I blink only to realize that the unshed tears are sitting there waiting to fall. I quickly rub my eyes as Sophia’s voice continues to ring in my ears. ‘I love you too Sophia. I miss you.’

I glance behind me only to find Kris Allen dressed in a Santa suit, tacky beard and all, with a bag hung over his shoulder. His petite little wife by his side dressed in an adorable green elf outfit.

“Hey guys, presents for everyone.”

Kris moves around the room holding out the bag so that each person can claim a gift. I am last to reach into the back and I quickly pull the last gift from the bag.

“Thanks Kris.”

“Danny, no need to thank me. There was a woman that snatched us away from the party earlier and asked us to dress up and hand out presents.”

Allison bounds over with a small excited squeal to grab Kris’s hand and lead him over to Adam.

“Kris look, Manic Panic.” She motions to the jar in the center of all the wrapping paper.

“Wow someone knows you Ally.”

“Come on Kris sit down and play Candyland with me and Adam.”

Kris looks back at me long enough to shrug before taking a seat in front of the board game directly beside Adam.

Curiously I inspect the box before me. I open the lid to find a silver heart pendant and a can of cat food. I pull out the card and read it.

_‘I miss you too, but cheer up Gingie needs you. I love you both. All my love, always. ~Sophia’_

I quickly get up from the couch and run over to Kris.

“Hey man, where did you see this lady?”

“She took us up to a room upstairs. She said she had to go after speaking to us and left us to change. She’s probably gone by now man, why?”

Without a word I hand Kris the card. I watch as Adam leans over to inspect the card as well.

“Hey Danny it looks like you got your Christmas miracle.” Adam said with a grin.

“I guess I did.”

My heart hurts less as the warmth of the season finally reaches my heart. Good friends to spend the day with are a blessing, and my Sophia is still with me always.


End file.
